Modern commercial aircraft have sidewall panels located in the cabin to cover the aircraft frame as well as the aircraft wiring, ducting and insulation which are located along the length of the cabin. In order to maximize efficiency, it is desirable for an aircraft manufacturer that makes a variety of different model aircraft to have a single-size cabin sidewall panel which can be installed on these various aircraft.
Some of the obstacles which prevent the use of a common aircraft sidewall panel are (1) differences between the models in cabin height, (2) differences in cabin curvature, and (3) differences in spacing between the individual frames of the different model aircraft.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a cabin sidewall panel which overcomes these obstacles and which can be used on different size aircraft.